Spirit of Warmth
by SnowStarTheWolf
Summary: Russia woke up sick, went to the doctor, and found out something unexpected. Will the Russian learn to cope with this, or will he just give it up? Contains: Mpreg, Curseing, Fluff. XD I suck at summeries. Certain characters will appear later... just to let you know o.o.
1. (Introduction)An Ill Morning

Note from SnowStarTheWolf: This story contains**Mpreg** **IF YOU NO LIKE NO READ!_Do not say i didn't warn you._**  


Russia woke up from the dim sunlight and the soft voice of Lithuania. This was a start of a normal day. The Russian sat up after the Baltic left and stretched. His beige hair shined, the dark, yet light, violet eyes sparkled and glowed. He then heard light rapid footsteps.

"Папа! Завтрак делается и я голоден! Торис не позволит мне есть, пока завтрак не готов, и вы там!(1.)" He heard his son, Moscow, call out from the door way. Ivan chuckled softly.

"Одна минута Москва, сын, я встану в один момент.(2.)" Russia said, but the stubborn boy was not listening. Moscow climbed on the bed and started pulling Russia's arm by the hand.

"Давай папы! Я голоден, и я хочу, завтрак! Спешите и встать с кровати!(3.)" commanded Moscow.

"Хорошо, что я до, я до. Теперь успокойтесь пожалуйста. (4.)"

Russia got out of bed and put on his slippers and he tightened his scarf. He picked up Moscow smiling. Ivan walked out of the bedroom and walked down stairs to the living room. The large nation put Moscow down.

"Иди играть Москва. Я собираюсь сделать некоторые вещи в кабинете.(5.)" Ivan said as he walked to upstairs to the study room. The Russian sighed, sat on his desk, and began signing documents.

A few minutes after signing documents, Russia felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He quickly got out of his chair and ran to the nearest bathroom, and he emptied everything from his stomach. The torture lasted for at lest an hour. The ill Russian panted from a few moments and stood on weak legs. Once Ivan regained his balance, he flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. As he went downstairs to the dinning room, he thought, _What a strange morning..._

**_Thanks For Reading~!_**

_Translations:_

_Russian Translations:_

1.) Dad! Breakfast is being made and I'm hungry! Toris won't let me eat until breakfast is ready and you are down there!

2.) One minute Moscow, son, I'll get up in a moment.

3.)Come on dad! I'm hungry and I want breakfast! Hurry up and get out of bed!

4.)Alright, I'm up. I'm up, now calm down please.

5.)Go play Moscow. I'm going to do some things in the office.

_Translations by Goggle translate o.o…. DON'T KILL ME IF I GET IT WRONG! ; A ;_

_Credits~!:_

_I __**DO NOT**_ own Lithuania, Russia, or Hetalia. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

I _**DO NOT**_ own Moscow. I'm not sure if the guy who owns him has a da account or FFN account. .3.

I_** ONLY OWN**_ this story :3

I'ma also credit Abbstar1423 from D.A. (AKA: Starflower .3.) for a certain future scene :3


	2. The Doctor Visit

**Note from SnowStarTheWolf: This story contains** **_MPREG. IF YOU NO LIKE, NO READ!_**__

Breakfast went by smoothly. Moscow kept stuffing his face with waffles, like a certain American. Michigan was eating in a polite manner. The Baltics were trembling as they ate. Though, it was Latvia who was trembling the most. Russia just ate and left the room, he had to go tend to the kids room after all.

The Russian entered Michigan's room; ,as expected, Michigan's room was clean as ever. The kid's bed was made as if a maid had done it. Michigan's toy box was arranged in a very neat and organized way. His closet was organized as well, all separated neatly into groups. There were no toys on the floor, just carpet.

Ivan then went to Moscow's room; his room was like a hurricane hit it. Clothes and toys were everywhere, no clothes in the closet, barely any clothes in the hamper, and is bed was a mess. The nation sighed and stared cleaning the room. About an hour later, the room was clean ,so he left.

As Russia was heading to the living room, he felt the same, sickening feeling in his stomach. He dashed to the nearest bathroom again, and emptied his stomach again. This time Lithuania heard it, and went to the bathroom where Russia was at. The Russian forgot to close the door, so the curious nation could immediately see Ivan on his knees over the toilet. Lithuania just stood there, processing what is happening. The Baltic snapped into reality and reached out to touch Russia's shoulder.

"Mr. Russia, Are you alright?" spoke Lithuania.

Russia looked up at Toris. Russia's face was completely different than the normal look. Tears and sweat were falling and staining his smooth, rose red cheeks. His eyes were dilated and wide with fear of experiencing the same pain again. The nation's hair was everywhere as well.

"I don't know Toris.." the Russian said. His voice was the same, but Lithuania could tell there was a hint of fear in there.

"Mr. Russia, I know you don't like the doctor clinic very much, but why don't you go? I'm not telling you to go, of course, but I think it's wise to go if your like this."

"...Da, I'll go. Like you said, it is wise to go. Though, I won't like it." Russia stood up once his stomach was calm again, he flushed the toilet, cleaned his face off, combed his hair, tightened his scarf, and left the bathroom , heading for the kitchen.

Ivan called the clinic and made an appointment at 3:00 p.m. After the appointment was made, tiny, soft footsteps were coming closer to the nation. Russia turned his head to the kitchen entrance; Michigan was standing there with wide curious, worried blue eyes.

"Papa, why did you set up an appointment with the doctor? Are you sick?" asked Michigan.

Russia sighed and walked to the little state. He knelt down to look at Michigan and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Da, I am sick, but it's probably just something minor,da? Like the germ that makes you throw up, so don't worry Michigan." reassured Ivan. Michigan relaxed and hugged Russia gently.

"Just get better from that throw up germ, Papa Those are very bad. They are not fun at all." said Michigan.

"Alright, you can go and play or read. I have to get ready for the appointment." said The large nation. Michigan nodded and left the kitchen in search for Moscow.

Russia headed for his room, changed into his normal tan coat, and brushed his teeth. He left the house and headed for the clinic.

Once Ivan arrived, he signed in, and took a seat. The major reason why the Russian nation NEVER liked the doctor's clinic was that he hated the silence of it. It was too quiet for Ivan's liking, because it always turns on his scenes to the max, as if he was in the middle of a war or battle. Fortunately, the nurse called Russia to come with her before he just got up and left.

The nurse checked his temperature, blood pressure, and weight. He was left in room 3 with nothing to do, so he swung his legs a bit and day dreamed.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and greeted the Russian. Russia stopped swinging his legs and returned to reality. He nodded in greeting and watched the doctors every move.

"So Mr. Braginski... what seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor.

"Just throwing up, it happened twice this morning.. though... they were separated into two completely different times..." said Russia. If Russia remembered correctly, the first time was at 4:00 a.m.; the second was around 1:00 p.m.. That was not normal.

"Hm... Mr. Braginski, if you don't mind, We should do some tests... think you can handle it?" requested the doctor. Russia agreed, knowing that Michigan would see straight through any of Russia's lies if he didn't bring back medicine.

About 3 hours later, there was one test left, and Russia dreaded it. Sure Russia can sit through a blood donation, but that doesn't mean that he's uncomfortable about needles. The doctor was done with all the tests after about a pint of blood was taken.

The doctor said to come back next week and to take it easy. Russia nodded, paid, and left for home. When he arrived home, he was greeted by Moscow and Michigan. They all asked how the visit to the doctor was, and Russia replied that it was normal. Ivan said they didn't know what is going on still, so they have to wait for a week. Russia walked to his bedroom after the boys went to play. _It's just a stomach virus.. though.. i have a feeling its something more than that..._

_**Thanks for Reading :D**_

Chapter 1 is up . Anyways It introduces MICHIGAN AND THE BALTICS~! WILL WE FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH RUSSIA?! WILL MOSCOW EVER LEARN TO CLEAN HIS ROOM?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SPIRIT OF WARMTH!

Translations:

No Translations .3.

Credits~!:

_**I do NOT own Hetalia, Russia, or the Baltics. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**I do NOT own Michigan. He belongs to Lillastjerne (AKA: Lillytail ouo)**_

_**I do NOT own Moscow. I'm not sure if the guy who owns him has a d.a. account or a FFN account. .3.**_

_**Credit to Abbstar1423 (AKA:Starflower) for a certain future scene o3o.**_


	3. Discovering the Warmth

_**Note from SnowStarTheWolf: This story contains**_**_MPREG. IF YOU NO LIKE, NO READ!_**

It's been a week since the visit to the doctor. The symptoms of the unknown disease are not getting better, and there has been more strange things going on. Russia has been craving for different foods, but luckily he can control himself from eating the strange foods. The symptoms keep getting weirder and weirder.

Russia got up and got ready for the doctor's appointment. Michigan came in and growled angry. "Papa i told you to stay in bed!" said Michigan. Russia sighed and chuckled "Did you forget? Today I'm seeing the doctor again. I have to get out of bed to get ready to go there." explained Ivan. "Oh... I guess I did forget... sorry Papa." Michigan left and the large Russian chuckled again. The little state practically forced Russia to stay in bed, saying he will get better faster if he stay and rest.

Russia tightens his scarf on his neck and headed for the front door. "Alright, Moscow you are to clean your room while I'm gone then read at least 2 chapters of that book I told you to read. Michigan, make sure Moscow does that. Everyone Lithuania is in charge until I return. Baltics, you know what you must do before I come back." Russia left after he finished talking and drove to the clinic.

He arrived at the clinic and he was automatically sent to the same room as last time. Russia waited patiently and in only five minutes the doctor came in. "We have found the cause of the symptoms, but I must ask. Have you been having cravings to strange foods?" the doctor asked. "Well... yes sir, I have." answered Ivan. The doctor nodded and sighed, "Mr. Braginski... you are a week pregnant." "What?!" exclaimed the shocked nation.  
"How can I be pregnant? I'm a male!"  
"Well, you're a nation correct? Nations must represent their female population somehow, and did you... you know... with anyone in the past month and week."  
"I-I don't th-think so..."  
The Russian sighed and got up. The doctor told to take it easy as he paid and left. Russia was confused as hell, but he wouldn't dare think of abortion. Russia knew it was wrong to kill a life before it is even born.

Russia arrived home and was greeted by 2 states, but they sensed something was wrong. They stopped and watched the large nation go to the living room. Once Ivan was on the couch, he buried his face into his hands and started to sob. Michigan ran up to his father and asked "Papa... was the doctor mean to you?". Russia looked up from his hands, his face tear stained already, and responded " Nyet... he wasn't. It's just... I just feel... weak I guess... because.". Michigan tilted his head curious. "It seems I have a baby inside of my tummy.". Michigan lit up,"I-I'm going to be a b-bigger b-brother?". Russia nodded and then he was hugged gently by his oldest son.

"This is amazing! I'm going to be a bigger brother!" exclaimed Michigan. Moscow asked "Did you choose a boy? I don't want an annoying sister.". Latvia giggled, "I don't think it works like that Moscow." "Why not?" "You will know when you are older." Moscow pouted and headed upstairs. Michigan went upstairs as well to figure out a celebration for himself. Estonia went to make something for dinner, and Lithuania went to help. Latvia stayed in the living room with Russia.

"Mr. Russia, don't feel weak. You are still strong even in your current state." said Latvia. After he said that, he left to go help make dinner as well; leaving Russia in the room alone.

Russia put a hand on his abdomen._Latvia is right... I am strong even in my current state. I will keep you safe little one, I promise._Then he realized, there was a world meeting tomorrow. _... Дерьмо(1.)..._

_**Thanks for reading~!**_

... sorry its so short ; A ; well anyways. IS RUSSIA GOING TO MAKE IT THROUGH THE WORLD MEETING?! IS MOSCOW GOING TO GET A BROTHER?! probably not... XD

Translations:

Russian:

1.) … _Shit…_

_Credits~!:_

**_I do NOT own Hetalia, Russia, or the Baltics. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._**

**_I do NOT own Michigan. He belongs to Lillastjerne (AKA: Lillytail ouo)_**

**_I do NOT own Moscow. I'm not sure if the guy who owns him has a d.a. account or a FFN account. .3._**

**_Credit to Abbstar1423 (AKA:Starflower) for a certain future scene o3o._**


	4. Telling Someone

Warning: This story contains _**MPREG**_. You have been warned….. – SnowStarTheWolf

Telling Someone

Russia was panicking inside is mind. He parked his car and tightened his scarf to hide his neck from the world. He left the car and headed into the building, smiling a hollow smile. England, America, and France were already there and they were... arguing with each other… unless you don't count choking as a way to argue. The Russian nation took his seat and took out paper and pencil, placed them on the meeting table, and waited for the others to arrive.

Eventually, the other nations came one by one. First, Germany and the Italian Twin Brothers came in; Germany looking annoyed and the brothers talking about random things. Then, Canada and Cuba came in, Canada having a bruise on his soft cheek and Cuba apologizing repeatedly. Finally, everyone else came in a big crowed talking nonstop, making Russia nearly get a headache.

They all sat down and were quiet at first. England was the first to speak, he discussed how everyone should try and actually learn foreign traditions and ways to actually keep wars from starting.

"If we could learn their ways, we could see things in their way and we would understand. Thus, preventing w-"

"Dude! I say that's a bad idea, because people could learn to be communist like a certain commie in this room…won't say names though, bro. People could learn to pick up creepy habits and stuff." Called out an American the Russian always hated, Alfred F. Jones, also known as America.

"Bloody hell America! Your people won't become communist if you have laws and constitutions to prevent it!"

"It could still happen dude…"

The English and American started arguing, causing everyone attending the meeting to start chattering away like a ton of birds in a pet store. Russia did not speak, fearing he would just loose his breakfast and reveal a secret he is desperately trying to keep hidden from other nations, not noticing a pair of light blue, innocent, worried eyes watching his every move.

Germany shouted at the top of his lungs for everyone to take a seat. He went over some rules, the normal 'You have 8 minutes to speak for your turn. Not chit chatting or playing what so ever and absolutely no making fun of his country's past.' rule. They complied and about half of the nations, including Russia, stated their opinion of how to solve problems and discussing their country before the break bell rang.

Everyone left and went to go chat in the lunch room area of the building; however, Russia did not go. He had a sickening feeling in his stomach again and he sped walked to the men' restroom, unaware of a certain honey-eyed male was following him out of curiosity. Ivan practically nearly slammed the stall door open and simply didn't bother to close it as he just emptied his stomach into the toilet, because he didn't think that anyone would just follow him to the men's room. Oh, how wrong he was.

A brunette, medium height, surprised, Italian followed him the whole way, instead of getting bored and stopping what he was doing. The smaller nation reached out and touched the Russian's shoulder. Russia turned his head only slightly and then his eyes to see the Italian nation. The purple eyes widen but then his face turned back to the toilet, continuing to empty is stomach. The Italian did something that surprised the Russian. Italy… stayed… with the larger nation and rubbed circles on his back, obviously trying to help the Russian through the pain.

It lasted for a while, but it stopped. Russia stood up on shaky legs, with the smaller nation's help. Purple eyes met honey gold brown, shocked and surprised stared at worried and confused. They stood in silence until... the Italian spoke up.

"U-um… You all right Russia? You don't look so good."

"It's just a stomach virus, da? I'm sure I'll live"

The Italian smiled a warm, kind smile, and nodded. Russia returned the nod and gave a slight smile in return. The moment ended when someone enter the restroom.

"Italy… You should real- Oh my, I'm so sorry Russia if Italy vas a bother!" exclaimed Germany.

"No, No he was no bather at all! We just had a nice chat, da?"

"Uh… Si! Si! We were~! We were talking about pasta, flowers, gardens, tomatoes, drinks, soccer, football, cars~" responded Italy. The list went on to cover up what happened. Russia quickly flushed the toilet and smiled as he went to wash his hands. Germany calmed the Italian down and some how the three found each other in a nice conversation.

The door was opened again, this time light foot steps were heard. The trio looked, it was Canada. The wide, innocent, light blue eyes were looking at the trio.

"..Hi…," was all that the Canadian murmured.

"Ah… um… America... what are you doing here?"

"It's Canada, Germany…"

"Oh… Sorry… Canada,"

"It's alright, but I have a question for Russia."

Russia tilted his head. "Da? What is it Matvey?"

"… What's going on with you? Your acting different, and don't say it was a stomach virus. I know a stomach virus when I see it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You not as talkative, you're not intimidating the Baltics, and your hand is always on

your abdomen."

At that moment, Russia was panicking. He can't let them know, he just can't. He must not risk the young child into danger before it was born! That's exactly why he was afraid when he first came. He was scared that someone will find out about his condition. If it was America, Russia would have just left his county and hide somewhere where he won't be found until the child is born. He knew if America found out he was pregnant, America could use it as an advantage to kidnap, hurt, or even kill Russia. The American may even try to take the child's land before the baby could even see it.

Luck was on Russia's side though, it was only Canada, Germany, and Italy listening to him.

"I-I… D-don't know if I should s-say…"

"Please Russia…" asked Canada.

"…" The Russian hand to think long and hard, then he sighed. He knew that the Canadian would not give up so he said it.

"…I'm…p-pregnant… there… I said it…" Tears were threatening the Russian's eyes once he spoke. Russia couldn't help but feel that he let the child down in protecting it.

Canada wiped Russia's tears away with a handkerchief.

"… We should discuss this at your house… alright?..."

".. Da…"

Germany and Italy nodded agreeing with the idea and the four left the restroom and headed for the meeting room, finishing up the meeting.

Once it was over, Russia headed for his car, got in, put his seat belt on, and headed home. _Young sunflower… I'm sorry for failing you… I tried…but I have this feeling that they could help me…I don't know why, but… I'll go along with it. _

_**Thanks for Reading~!**_

**Alright, Took me a long fluffing time to plan this out in my head… please forgive the wait .3….**

**Translations:**

**None ouo**

**Credits: **

**I do **_**NOT**_** own Hetalia, Germany, Italy, Russia, Canada, America, France, or England. They belong to ****Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**I only own the story .3. **

**Credit to Abbstar1423 (Aka: Starflower ouo) from D.A. for a certain future scene o3o.**


End file.
